This is a planned competing renewal of the Principal Investigator's K24 Midcareer Investigator in Patient-Oriented Research (NIMH K24MH002037-05). The overall scientific objectives of this award are (1) to use time liberated by the K24 renewal award to further develop, evaluate and disseminate biological outcome markers of obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and determine their relevance for improved diagnostic assessment and treatment and (2) to recruit and train junior scientists in the methods and applications of treatment outcome studies using biological markers as moderator (present at baseline) and mediator (changing with treatment) variables in childhood onset neuropsychiatric disorders. The initial K24 award, which emphasized the integration and translation of brain imaging measurement as it relates to neurodiagnostic assessment and treatment of OCD, ends in 2006. During the first 4 years of the K24 award, Dr. Rosenberg will have published more than 40 manuscripts; successfully concluded two and launched three (with two more studies in preparation) NIMH-funded translational studies combining biological and behavioral/symptomatic predictor and outcome variables in pediatric OCD and depression; developed methodological expertise unusual for a child and adolescent psychiatrist; and successfully mentored more than two dozen junior and mid-career investigators. Thus, Dr. Rosenberg more than filled the primary aims of the K24 Program Announcement, which emphasizes scientific productivity in patient-oriented research and mentoring activities. This competing continuation application sets out research, didactic, and mentoring agendas designed to make clear the added value of the K24 award. The research agenda includes further developing, evaluating and disseminating biological outcome markers in childhood onset neuropsychiatric disorders, such as OCD. Emphasis is placed on the translational components of this research toward enhanced diagnostic assessment and treatment intervention. Serving the research agenda, the didactic agenda provides for training in newer neuroimaging methods, psychiatric genetics and in relevant statistical data analyses of these complex datasets (e.g., SAS programming language). The mentoring agenda provides for ongoing and new mentoring/consultative activities and for leadership in the area of research workforce issues in child and adolescent psychiatry. By providing stable salary support uninterrupted by non- research patient care and administrative duties, the K24 competing continuation will sustain and promote practical and theoretical contributions to the candidate's chosen research area. [unreadable] [unreadable]